Teardrops
by Alchemist of Secerets
Summary: I have seen what most people have not. I've seen what death is like. I now wander aimlessly to find my memories and the reason for why I have been given a second chance. -AlxOC- -EnvyxOC-
1. Prologue

::**Prologue**::

Who am I? _What_ am I? I couldn't remember. I couldn't feel, hear, see, taste, or smell anything. I couldn't feel or taste the saliva and blood in my mouth. I couldn't smell my own breath. I couldn't see my hands. I couldn't hear my constant cries of confusion and fear. It was as if I was dead, yet alive at the same time. My soul was there, but my body was not. _Where am I_? All I can see is black. Am...am I in hell? Is this what hell is? A black abyss of tension, fear, and confusion? All I knew is that I didn't like this place.

Then...a light. It was no bigger than a firefly's light, but it was there. It shone bright white as it slowly fell from the black sky. More appeared almost as if it had started to snow. Then I could hear something. A light pounding. I realized, this was my heartbeat. My heart is beating but I was still trapped in this unknown place. I could feel a warm sensation surround me. _What is happening? _I smelled the calming smell of lavendar mixed with a light hint of vanilla. Suddenly, the little white fireflies came together in one bright light.

I had died.


	2. The Torture Endured at Lab Five

**Angie: **Hey guys! I know some of you are like '_Why isn't she updating Snake Eyes?!?!!_', but there's a reason for that! The reason is that I have writer's block. So I'm gonna try to keep the juices flowing by starting a new story. I may or may not continue this. I have a tons of ideas for this story so it'll most likely be continued. .....*cough*..... I guess since we don't really know who the main character is and I haven't introduced any cannons I'm doing the disclaimer. OH! But before I do that I'd like to announce that this is NOT AlxOCxEnvy. Mkay? Alrighty.

I do not in any way, shape, or form own Fullmetal Alchemist. It belongs to the creator of the anime/manga, which isn't me. So then let's get on with the story!

* * *

**  
Chapter One: The Torture Endured at Lab Five**

I walked along the back wall of the alleyways, clutching my side and gasping for air. I've just recently left the scene of a gun fight. Even though I wasn't a target, one man shot at me five times before I managed to get away. Once I was hidden deep within the shadows I used my regeneration to heal myself. The usual pink light appeared as I ran my hand over the wound. Before I knew it I was completely healed and back to normal. I was about to take one step forward before someone stopped me. I turned around and saw two men in white lab coats. Great, they probably worked for the military.

"Hello," I said coolly. The man who stopped me was brown spiky hair. He was twenty-three years of age. His name was Ron Jensin. I don't know why but everyone I see or touch I suddenly know everything about them and their future. It's like I have the ultimate mind or something. I looked at the other man, he had dark red hair, cherry red, and was twenty-eight. He is named Tristan Genning. I sighed, he'd be dieing in a couple of weeks. Poor guy.

"Hello, miss. We saw what you did, the healing, and we'd like to show you something," Ron said. I inhaled and exhaled loudly, almost like a yawn, and tried to figure out what these guys are up to. I've noticed that I cannot know something that is about my future or past unless someone tells me. I can't see into my own future or past or anything like I can with other people. I guess that's fair.

"And what would that be?" I asked. Suspiciousness now took over and I looked Ron dead in the eye. I was trying to make sure he wasn't going to lie to me. He had a too-nice smile on that basically screamed '_I'm gonna kidnap you!_'. Tristan smirked and whacked me upside the head with something hard. When I say hard, I mean harder-then-a-brick hard. If he had put more force into his swing, my skull would've cracked. My eyesight got blurry and my sense of balance went off key. I fell to the ground and my mind gave way into the world of darkness. My body now lay unconscious in front of the two men, for I had fainted.

When I woke up I wasn't in the place I had fainted. I had already figured that part out. I'm awfully sure they didn't knock me out just so they could leave me laying there. My eyes opened and I saw that I was in a jail cell. Though I'm pretty sure this wasn't a jail. I had a shackle around my neck and around both my ankles. My hands were cuffed in those wooden things (**A/N: **I can't figure out what they're called!). The cell was empty; only I was in there. There was a bench at the back of the cell and a bunk on the left side. I really didn't see any need for it since I was chained to the wall. Sighing, I wondered why I let myself get into this mess.

* * *

(POV switch)

I stared at the young girl in the cell in front of mine. They had dragged her in here not to long ago. Who knows what they have her in here for. Poor girl; they're probably going to experiment on her. I happened to be one of the lucky ones. The people kept me in here just to study me and my ways. I've been stuck in here for a total of five years. One thing I know for sure is that this place isn't a basket of roses. They barely feed you; yet they expect you to survive the torture they put you through.

The girl had now woken up and was examining her surroundings. She sighed and then looked at me. Her eyes were a deep hazel color; although I wasn't quite sure if that was her true eye color. There is barely any lighting in this part of the lab. Her hair (I think) was a dark brown color. She smiled at me which surprised me. Nobody smiles here; at least not friendly smiles like her.

"Hello," she said in a smooth voice. She acted calm and collected. Almost as if she knew she was going to end up in here. My eyes narrowed into a glare. Why did I glare? I have no idea.

"Hello," I replied. My voice was raspy and harsh-sounding. I haven't had any water since yesterday so my throat was dry which resulted in having a raspy voice. The girl cocked her head. Her face held the expression of amusement. I grimaced at that.

"Well, someones a meanie," she said. The girl frowned at me. I turned my head away, smirking.

"Get used to it. If you can't handle me then there's no way can handle the scientists," I said. I moved my eyes to look at her. She now held an expression that I could not read.

"So, Ian, what is this place?" she asked. My eyes widened at my name.

"H-how do you know my name?" I exclaimed. I turned my head towards her again. All she did was smirk, and then tapped her head with her right index finger.

"I know everything," she said. "I know when you are to die, when you get out of here, etcetera." My jaw dropped slightly. I then changed my expression to try to make my self cool and collected.

"Well then, since you know my name do I get the pleasure of knowing yours?" I asked. My voice wasn't as raspy anymore and it had a calming sound to it. The girl grinned.

"It's Lillian," she replied. "Now answer my question."

"Fine. This place is called Laboratory 5. We are deep down into the corridors of this place, nobody comes here except those two scientists," I said. Lillian huffed and looked down at her shackles. Then she looked up and around her cell. I'm not sure what she found, but she suddenly smiled. Out of no where a little hair pin slowly moved towards Lillian. Lillian had a big grin on her face as the hair pin moved towards the lock of her wrist shackles. My jaw slightly dropped as the shackles opened and Lillan pulled her hands out. She then removed her neck shackle chain from the wall and unlocked the shackles on her ankles.

"Why don't you unlock the shackle on your neck?" I asked.

"Because I don't know where the lock is," she said. I replied with a small 'oh' as Lillan got up and walked to the bars of her cell. She held onto the bars as she slightly leaned her head out into the hallway.

"Tch. I can't find the lock," she said.

"That's because there's a switch that makes them rise up to open," I replied. Lillian sighed.

"Well, at least I can sleep on this bed rather then the floor," she said. I sighed and smiled at her. One for how cute she's being and two for how much trouble she'll be in when the scientists find out she's not chained up. Lillian reminds me of my sister in many ways. I wonder how my sister Trinity is doing. I hope she didn't get herself into any trouble. Once I get out of the lab I'm going to find Trinity. Even if it kills me.

* * *

I stared at Ian. He seemed to be daydreaming now. Then the sound of footsteps echoed through the corridor. I gasped slightly back back up back to my original place. I sat down and tried to make it look like I was still chained up. The two scientists, Ron and Tristan, showed up and stopped at my cell. Ron turned to me and grinned sadistically. I furrowed my eyebrows as the cell door slowly rose. I heard Ian gasp worriedly. Ron came in, walking towards me. He stopped in front of my and crouched down as if to unlock my locks. He suddenly frowned; realizing the locks are already unlocked. Instead on hitting me or something, he jsut threw the locks into the corner and grabbed the chain to the shackle around my neck. Ron got up and yanked on the chain which caused me to stumble forward.

I got up and walked behind Ron as he led me somewhere. Ian looked worried and I returned him a scared look. Ron led me to a small room and attached my chain to something on the wall. He left, but soon came back, this time with a gun. All I did was smirk. They're going to test my regeneration. I waited as Ron loaded the gun. He pointed it at me, aiming for my head, and pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes and waited for impact. Boom. Just like that. It came and I could feel the blood trickle down to the tip of my nose. Ron and Tristan waited for something to happen. I sighed as the regeneration started to heal the wound. Suddenly, I got hit again. This time in the heart. Blood flowed up to my mouth and I coughed as some tried to go down the tube to my lungs. Ron and Tristan looked amazed as the bright pink light surrounded the new wound.

On and on they shot the gun. They seemed entertained by it. Then, Ron finally put down the gun. He finally came over to me and unhooked the chain. I was finally able to hide in the corner on my cell. I followed the two sadists; blood dripping off the tips of my fingers. Ron harshly yanked me into my cell. Tristan pulled the switch and the door closed. Ron smirked.

"Next time it'll be a knife," he said. Ron walked away and I saw the sorrow in Ian's eyes. I sighed and retreated to the corner of the jail cell.


	3. Shiny Sharp Things

**Angie:** Thank you, lorraine019, for reviewing! I really appreciate it! :] Yup. I'm just gonna skip and the talkity talk here and get to the story, kay?

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way. It belongs to the creator, which is not me.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Shiny Sharp Things**

It's been at least two months since I got here in this lab. Maybe more; I lost count after five weeks. Really, why bother counting the days you spend being tortured? It'd only make things seem worse. At least, that's what I think. No, I can tell you it's not a basket of roses and rainbows down here. More like thorns and storms. Anyways, Ian has been moved into my cell. I'm not sure why, though. I believe it is because they have ran out of room, because the day after Ian and I were put in the same cell and newbie came along and was kept in Ian's old cell. If I remember correctly, his name is Xavier. He doesn't talk to Ian or me, and he often sits against the wall staring at us with cold eyes. It's kind of creepy, really.

Ron and Tristan finally figured out why I keep unlocking my shackles. They found out I have psychic powers and covered up my eyes with a white cloth. Since I can't see anything, I can't quite unlock the locks. If Ian wasn't chained to the other wall I'm sure he would get the cloth off my eyes. I'm pretty sure my hair looked disgusting, too. I felt disgusting. I haven't bathed in say, four weeks? My brown hair is probably packed with grease, plus a few dried up blood spots. My all white clothing- more like rags- are probably spotted with dark, crusty, dried blood and dirt. I also smelled like blood, which I didn't like too much. Blood and body odor; I can tell you they don't compliment each other well. To go with all the disgustingness, a few of my bones are broken and are probably just barely sticking out. Why, you ask? Ron and Tristan found out how to make my regeneration turn off. I don't know how, but they did.

That's just a tiny _taste_of what they do to you here. Despite the lack of medical treatment, you are also underfed. You only get one piece of bread a day. Might I add that that bread is stale and crumbley. Some of it even has mold on it, which is why I don't eat some days. I could say the same for Ian. We often share if one of us happens to get mold-free bread.

Other than all this, life has been just dandy! Note sarcasim. I can't wait until the day when I finally get to see those two scientists bleed to death at my feet. I've already planned out how to kill them. Ron will get something long and sharp shot through his head after I gorge out his eyes...and Tristan will be impaled with little tiny sharp things! It's the perfect punishment!

A heavy door suddnly slammed shut, causing me to jump a little. That's how lost I was in my thoughts. As my heart was still beating five thousand miles per hour, I moved so I was sitting on my knees. The sound of chains dragging on the hard floor followed my actions. I heard the sound of footsteps echoing through the corridors; they sounded quick and short. They got closer and closer until they suddenly stopped. I heard the shuffle of feet and a cell door open. I believe it was my cell door. Soon enough someone came down and unhooked my chains, yanking me up to my feet. I was pulled a long quickly. My feet were handcuffed together, which made it very difficult to walk at a fast pace. I felt a sharp tug at my neck which told me to hurry up. I stumbled forward and tried walking at the same pace as my leader was. He was quiet, unlike Ron and Tristan. He was giving off strange vibes that told me he was scared out of his mind. Usually I'm the one like that.

A door opened, and a sensation of different smells and sounds overwhelmed me. I've never been outside my own corridor, and this definatly _wasn't_ my corridor. My bare feet went from walking on cold, stone floors to walking on a wooden floor. It really surprised me. The new room was also kind of warm. It felt nice, after being in a cold place for so long. I could smell two new bodies, a long with Ron and Tristan. I scowled when I smelled the two scientists. The strange thing was that when they spoke, they seemed paniced and scared for their lives. Hah, they should be! If this rag happens the get off my eyes the first thing I'm going to do is kill them. I felt someone unlock the wooden handcuff around my wrists, then the shackles around my ankles. The shackle around my neck remained in place, though. So did the cloth.

"Macie, dearie, say hello to King Bradley," Ron said. He talked to me as if I was a dog, or a dumb little kid. And my name was _not_ Macie.

"I'm not a dog, you bastard. My name isn't Macie either," I spat.

"Now, dearie, don't make me have to punish you," Ron said, sighing. I rolled my eyes, although I knew he couldn't see it.

"Hello King Bradley. What a fine day we are having, wouldn't you say? Besides the fact that almost every bone in my body is either snapped in half or fractured, I'm feeling absolutely perfect! What about you?" I said. My tone was flat and sarcastic. I could feel the tension rise in the room after I said that.

"So, this is the homunculus you found, huh?" a voice said. Homunculus? I've never been called _that_ before. Wonder what it means.

"Yes, sir," Tristan said.

"Take off her blindfold," said another voice. Yes! I get to see the world again!

"That wouldn't be a very good-"

"Take it off," said the first voice. The person next to me reluctantly untied the rag and I could suddenly see again. Everything was blurry at first and bright lights were shining in my eyes. I squinted and rubbed my eyes and then looked at the people. The guy next to me I didn't recognize so I just ignored him. I then saw the two other strangers. One was wearing a blue uniform and the other was also wearing this uniform. The third thing I did was look around the room. I saw a bunch of pointy sharp things in the corner. I couldn't help but smile. Today is the death of Ron and Tristan!


	4. Escaping Hell

**Angie: **Hey all you awesome people out there who are bothering to read my story! Here's the next update! Since I didn't get any reviews I'm just gonna thank those who bothered to read and what-not. Also, some things I want you guys to know. I've noticed I haven't put much detail into my chapters, which is probably why they're oober short. In the next few chapters I'm going to try to fix that little problem. I'd really, really, REALLY like it if you guys would help out and tell me if my work is improving or not. This is all for my wonderful readers, so I'm hoping I get a little feedback. It's going to really help me, so I can start writing that way without even thinking about it, and you, so you get a better picture of what's going on. Okay? Thanks. Little note, the beginning of this is kind of gory.

**King Bradley:** Now that that little scene is over, shall we move on to the disclaimer?

**Angie: **Of course. Take it away, Mr Fuhrer.

**King Bradley:**Alright. Here it goes....Angie does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything in it. She only owns Macie/Lillian, Ian, Xavier, Ron, Tristan, and the other characters she came up with. It is the wish of the Fuhrer _and _Angie that you don't take her to court and sue her for all the money she and her family has left, which isn't very much, I might add, for she is too young for that kind of stress and frustration. Saying this, I should probably add-

**Angie:**Alright, Mr. Fuhrer! That's enough....heh....*sweatdrop*....ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Escaping Hell**

I looked around the brightly lit room; which only made me more furious with Ron and Tristan. They could've put in heating. Ian and I didn't have to freeze our butts off in our cell. But _no_, we have to be greedy and use the money for ourselves instead! People like that just irk me. Once again, my eyes landed on the pile of sparklies in the corner. Oh, how they were so sparkly and sharp. The thought of being able to use those made me feel tingly. The thought of using them to kill Ron and Tristan made me feel sadistic. I liked it too. I couldn't keep it back anymore- I broke out into a full, toothy grin. The strange guy standing next to King Bradley followed my gaze....and smirked. He knew what I was thinking, and he liked it.

Before Tristan could follow my gaze, I sent the smallest sharp things after him. There was a bunch of them, mind you, and they looked deathly. Big things come in small packages, they say. The silent killers moved so fast you could barely see them. I moved them around the creepy guy and King Bradley, hitting Tristan in a full on blow. He stood there for a second, looking dumbfounded. Suddenly, everything came to him in a complete rush. Tristan started to freak out and frantically pulled out the metals. Stupid man. Doesn't he know he's not supposed to do that? It could cause more bleeding than there already is. Then again, that kind of works for me.

Ron snapped into action. It took him none of the two seconds that Tristan fell to the ground to rush to his side. I rolled my eyes. I was about to move toward Ron when I noticed something. Something big. King Bradley wasn't doing anything. He just stood there, staring at me with this intense look. That's when I saw it. It was almost as if he took his eye patch off to show me. There was this strange marking on his eye. It was of a red snake that was curled up in a circle. It looked as if it was getting ready to bite into it's tail. There were wings on it, not too big though. Just small little wings hovering over the snake. The marking made me freeze up for a second.

A scream of 'no' snapped me out of my daze. I snapped my head to Ron, he was running at me. He had tears falling from his eyes; I could tell he was running in a blind fury. I glared and stuck my hand out with two fingers out. My fingers were directed at his eyes. Ron didn't notice. My face now contained a look a hatred and blood lust. Ron then blindly smashed into my fingers, letting them gorge into his eyeballs like stabbing a meatball with a fork. Ron removed my hands from his eyes by backing up and falling on his butt. He wasn't screaming, but I could tell he was in a lot of pain. I glanced at the pile of shinies in the corner. Smirking, I chose the largest one, and slowly brought it over to Ron. I brought it close enough to the tip of the sword touched Ron's temple. He moved his hand to touch it, and the instant he did I shot the sword through his head.

I took one second to make eye contact with the two military men standing across from me. They didn't looked phased. In fact, they looked somewhat pleased. I then quickly turned around and bolted back into the corridor I've lived in for so long. The nervous scientist next to me grabbed my arm, but I threw him into a wall. No way was he going to ruin my escape plan. He hit the wall with a crash; a large crack went up the wall. I didn't linger there for very much longer. I ditched my audience of two people, and ran down the stone corridor towards Ian and I's cell. I skidded to a stop; Ian watching with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Wow," was all he could say when I unlocked his cell. I smiled proudly at him and was about to walk away when I saw Xavier standing at the front of his cell. He was...leering at me....I think. I don't know, but it freaked me out. He wanted me to unlock his cell door. Hell no! I wasn't going to unlock that freak's door. Yet I found myself unlocking it anyways. Great, the freak has hypnotic powers. Xavier stepped out of the cell and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes, and ran for the exit. Ian and Xavier followed obediently as I burst through the door and through the closest window. Thank God we were only on the first floor. I watched Ian hesitate before leaping out of the window. Xavier just yawned and climbed over the window sill. Jeez, talk about boring.

Ian, Xavier, and I continued running through Central until we had to stop for a rest in a alley. It was awfully dark, it smelled funny, and I kept stepping on gooey things. I didn't have any shoes on, mind you, and it was way too dark too keep focused on the ground. I had to focus on what was in front of me, to make sure I didn't run into something. My hand ran along the cold wall of bricks as I turned into an alley. I mumbled a 'this way' as I turned to make sure Ian and Xavier didn't keep walking forward. I trusted them to turn. Xavier, not so much. I trusted Ian though. I wandered into the alley a ways until I sat down. Ian, I think, sat down next to me.

"We'll leave Central tomorrow, right?" he asked. Yup, it was definatly Ian.

"Yeah. At least that's what I'm planning on," I replied. I felt Xavier sit down on the other side of me. He felt cold, and that's probably why he was sitting so close. It creeped me out, but I dealt with it. We're a team now, you could say. A screwed up team at that. I laid my head on Ian's shoulder eventually fell asleep.

* * *

(POV switch)

I poked the sleeping body next to me. He didn't wake up. _Poke, poke, poke, poke, po-_. His hand grabbed my wrist gently and opened his eyes. I smiled at him innocently.

"Yes, Trinity?" Alphonse asked. His voice was quiet and had a drowsy touch to it.

"Al, it's morning. In fact, it's like 10 in the morning. I was being nice and letting you sleep in, but now I'm starved!" I whined. Alphonse sighed and sat up. I backed away from the bed he slept in. He threw his legs over the bed and stood up.

"Alright then. Breakfast on me, I guess," he said. I smiled and ran to the room I slept in to get dressed. I got dressed in a ruffled white shirt that was slightly low-cut and had string that tied together just under my bust. I pulled on khaki capris to go with the shirt. I left my strawberry-blond hair down, though. My hair gently swept my shoulder blades as I walked out of my room. Alphonse didn't seem to be ready yet, so I sat myself down on the couch. Shortly after, Alphonse came out in a light blue button up with a white shirt underneath and jeans. He motioned me to follow him as he walked out of our hotel room.

I followed him down to a cute little diner. We sat down in one of the booths and a lady came to take our orders.

"Are you guys ready to order, or would you like a few more minutes?" she asked. So unoriginal. I looked at Al for a response. I can't quite speak for Al, but I was ready to order. After a second he announced what he wanted to eat.

"Blueberry pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon, please," he said. The waitress nodded and turned to me.

"Um, a cheese omelet with bacon and toast," I said.

"And to drink?" she asked.

"Milk," Al and I said in unison. The waitress chuckled and nodded. She then walked off towards the kitchen. There were a few seconds of silence until I broke it.

"Find anything on your brother yet, Al?" I asked. I knew it was a touchy subject, but with me being his friend/partner and all I figured I should know. Alphonse sighed and looked out the window next to us.

"No, not really," he said softly. I frowned and reached over the table to place my hand on his shoulder. He turned to me and I grinned an encouraging smile.

"You'll find him, I know it," I said. Alphonse smiled weakly at me.


	5. The Manipulator

**Angie: **I think I've figured out why my chapters are so short! It's because I don't make puny one-lined paragraphs! I could still use some more description, though, so keep me updated on that. Thank you, my loyal reviewer lorraine019, for reviewing!

**Alphonse:** Yes, thank you so much for that!

**Angie: **Mhmm. I'm dedicating this chapter to Maisey, my nephew's dog, who October 10th, 2009. Rest in peace, Maisey. Alphonse, go ahead and do the disclaimer. Please and thank you.

**Alphonse:**Okay. Angie doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, it's plot, characters, places, etcetera.

**Angie:** Let's get on with the story now!

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Manipulator**

Sun shone in my eyes as Ian and I went on our search for food. We had found our way into the forest, and we were in quite deep. Xavier should now be looking for water, and we will set up or camp around that area. Leaves crunched under my feet as I walked through the green wonderland. The sun shone perfectly through the canopy above, letting its rays peek through and give just enough light to make the place seem peaceful. The ground was spotted with blue and purple flowers and light pink petals from the trees above. The grass was a nice, dark shade of green in the shadows; in the sunlight the grass seemed to glow a light green. Bushes were glowing with red, blooming buds. Everything looked so...perfect. But that wouldn't last long. Ian and I still had to capture and kill our dinner.

That's when Xavier came jumping out of one of the bushes. I jumped at the sudden action and glared at him. Xavier's short, black hair had a few petals stuck in it. He looked out of breath. Xavier's deep blue eyes looked wild with excitement as he stood up straight and grinned. I raised an eyebrow at him in question. His white button-up was spotted with dirt and his pitch-black pants looked ruffled and dirty. Finally, Xavier opened his big mouth and spoke.

"I found the water," he said. Ian smiled.

"Okay, then you can go kill dinner and Lillian and I can go set up camp," he said.

"I thought I told you guys that you don't have to go hunting," Xavier said. He reached into the bush he jumped out of and pulled out a small bag. "I brought some with us from Central City." My jaw dropped.

"_What?_You had us out here searching for food when you brought some from Central?" I exclaimed. Xavier just shrugged. I huffed as he motioned us to follow him to the water. We walked quite a ways, about two and a half miles. The sound of babbling water reached my ears and I could tell we were reaching our official camp site. Finally, the brook came into view. It wasn't very wide, probably only ten feet. The water was clear and you could see the minnows swimming over the shining rocks that littered the floor of the stream. It looked like suitable drinking water, if you ask me.

"I was thinking that we set up camp probably a few feet away from here," Xavier said. I nodded. Ian had stolen a large tent from a store; the poor, sleeping shopkeeper probably still doesn't know he's missing a three-person tent. We left Xavier to stealing the blankets and pillows and what-not, and boy did he do swell. He swindled up five blankets and four pillows. I was left with getting the lanterns; I managed to grab three. Personally, I feel that Ian and Xavier did better at robbing the stores than I did. But that's just me. Ian said that _he_ feels inferior. I told him not to worry and he never said another word.

I noticed that Xavier's personality has changed. He's opened up to us a little; only speaking when he needs too. Don't get me wrong now, he's still a creep, he's just not a creeper. As much as he used to be, that is. Xavier still stares at me and Ian sometimes, and yes, it's creepy. But that's just how Xavier is. Xavier the Creeper.

Xavier walked back into the wood a few feet until he found a spot he thought would make a good camp site. The spot he chose was a small clearing, just big enough to fit the tent. There were pink petals on the ground that got swept away by Xavier's feet. He stood in the middle of the clearing, motioning Ian to take off the bag that the tent was in. Ian set the bag on the ground and Xavier went to work setting it up.

"Ian," he said once the tent was up, "Why don't you go find wood for fire?"

"What about Lillian?" Ian asked.

"She has to stay here to guard the camp. I'm going to go find some rocks to start a fire with," Xavier said. Ian looked at me and I shrugged. Ian turned back to Xavier and sighed.

"Fine." Xavier smiled at Ian and I sat down by the door of the tent. I swear I saw Xavier look at me through the corner of his eye and grin evilly, but Ian didn't notice anything so I blew it off. I sighed and watched as Ian walked left into the forest and Xavier walked around the tent and continued his search for rocks. Well, at least I have some alone time.

* * *

(POV switch)

I haughtily walked through the forest in search of twigs and such for fire. I really hoped Lillian would be okay by herself. For awhile now, I've looked at like a sister. Sister...sister...sister...Trinity. My sister-by-blood Trinity popped up in my head and I remembered the vow I made to myself in Laboratory Five. I vowed that I would find her the instant I got out of the place. _What am I doing here?_ I thought. _I should be searching for Trinity._ _But then what would happen to Lillian? Think, Ian! Lillian is just a girl that you met...Trinity is your sister! _I stopped in my tracks as I debated about leaving Lillian or leaving Trinity.

I heard footsteps coming from the left of me. I turned to see who it was and my heart jumped a beat.

"Brother? Is that you?" Trinity's voice sounded.

"T-Trinity?" I whispered. "Is...is that you? You look so much different then when I last saw you."

"Silly, that was five years ago. Of course I'd look different," she said. She motioned me to come closer. Of course, I obeyed.

"Come back to Central with me, Ian. We have so much to catch up on," she said. I stopped short. Here's the big decision. Lillian or Trinity? Trinity or Lillian?

"But what about Lillian?" I asked.

"Who cares? I'm your sister, Ian. She'd understand," Trinity whispered. That's when she turned and started walking towards the city.

Trinity giggled and said, "How about I sprint up into Central and you come find me? We used to love hide and seek."

"O-okay," I said. Trinity grinned and turned away from me. Suddenly, she was gone. I stumbled toward the city of Central, forgetting about Lillian completely.

* * *

(POV switch)

"Where is Ian and Xavier?" I mumbled. "They're taking quite a long time." Strangely, that's when Xavier appeared. He looked out of breath and dropped eleven rocks onto the ground.

"Jeez, where have you been?" I asked. Xavier glared at me and sat down.

"Gathering rocks, like I said. Almost got mauled by a bear," he said. I nodded and went back to wondering where Ian was. I heard a weird sound right then.

"Ian won't be coming back," said a voice. I turned my head towards it. There, sitting where Xavier was once sitting, sat a green-haired man who looked about to be eighteen. He smirked at me and stood up.

"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered, trying to collect my thoughts.

"The name's Envy," he said, and hit me in the back of the head really hard. I fell forward and felt myself be caught by strong arms as I fell unconcious.


	6. Malice

**Angie: **Hi! Thank you Kallypso and lorraine019for reviewing the last chapter! I'm going to TRY to make this chapter some what long, but it's probably going to end up about 1,800 words or something. As always. Heh.

**Envy:** Yeah, yeah, nobody cares about how long the chapters are. At least not me anyways.

**Angie: ***glare* Who asked you for your opinion?

**Envy: **Nobody. I don't need to be asked, especially by a human like you.

**Angie: ***glare* Sure, whatever. Um, would you like to do that disclaimer?

**Envy: **And tell the world that you're just a poor, defenseless, human with a couple a screws loose? Of course!

**Angie: **I am not! You're a jerk. *pouts*

**Envy: ***smirk* I know. Well, Miss Mental here doesn't own anything. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. She's just a defenseless, poor, and _short_-

**Angie:** I AM 5'6'' FOR YOUR INFORMATION! I AM NO WHERE NEAR SHORT! Jeez, and you call me crazy!!

**Envy: **Yeah...so onto the story! (Angie: Hey that's my line!!)

* * *

**Chapter Six: Malice**

"I'm not eating those," I said. Envy sighed a frustrated sigh. He brought one up to my face so it just barely touched my lips. I raised an eyebrow at him and kept my mouth closed. He waited a few seconds before adding pressure to the rock. Envy kept adding more and more pressure until he forced my mouth opened. The second my mouth opened he literally stuck the rock down my throat. I gagged and Envy took his fingers out of my mouth, smirking at me.

"Theres plenty more where that came from," he said as the taste of the rock reached my brain. Oh, it tasted so good. I can't even describe it in words. It's like all your favorite tastes mixed into one ultimate. But instead of tasting disgusting like it sounds, it tasted like it just came from heaven. I sat there for a second and glanced down at the small handful of red rocks in Envy's hand. I looked up at Envy, who was smirking, then back down at the rocks. Of course I took them. I took all the rocks he had in his hand and ate them like a rabid dog.

"Now your premonitions should be accurate," Envy said, standing up. I stopped destroying the stones and swallowed them. Then, the pain kicked in. I felt my teeth grow sharper and my eyes change. A few minutes later, the pain subsided and I stood up.

"Come on, you need to meet Dante," Envy mumbled. I was about to follow him, until I went back into defensive mode.

"Why?" I asked. "Give me a good reason or I'm leaving right this second." Envy stopped short and spun around to face me. He walked up to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt, raising me to his eye level. I was about and inch and a half short than him, so he didn't raise me that far off the ground.

"If you want to stay on my good side, I suggest you start cooperating," he hissed. He intimidated me, I'll admit it. So I shut up and followed him to this Dante person. But just because he intimidated me didn't mean I wouldn't be glaring daggers into his back. He turned into a large room and I mimicked him. Envy stepped aside and pushed me up in front of him. I huffed, yanking my arm away from his grip and took a few steps forward.

"And you must be the new homunculus, huh?" an elder asked. I furrowed my eyebrows. Out of all things in the world, I did not know what a homunculus was.

"Um, that depends. What is a homunculus, exactly?" I asked. Elder Woman chuckled.

"I see. Envy will fill you in. And, take these," she said while tossing me some more rock candies, "They will help you remember your past. I know you've already ate some, but from what I can see they didn't work to their fullest."

"Uh, okay."

"And from now on, your name is Malice." With that, Envy pushed me back out of the room. He led me all the way to another room, a bedroom, led me in there and closed the door. Envy sat on the bed and I sat in a nearby chair.

"So, Envy, what is a homunculus?" I asked. Envy sighed.

"I'll tell you in the morning," he mumbled.

"Why not now?" I asked.

"Because it is almost one in the morning and I am tired," he growled. I hesitated for a moment before repling.

"Um, and where do I sleep?" I asked.

"The floor," Envy said. I scoffed.

"The floor?! Why do you get the bed?" I protested.

"A: This is my room. B: We don't have a room for you yet, and C: I wouldn't think you'd take up my offer on sharing the bed," Envy said. I thought over the reasons and sighed.

"Do I at least get a pillow and a blanket?" I asked.

"No, we don't have extras," Envy mumbled while turning away from me to change into pajamas. I looked away, not really caring to see what he had covered. I heard him open a drawer and some shuffling of feet before I heard him say it was okay to look again.

"Why not?" I asked as Envy lied down in his bed.

"Because we never needed any," he replied. "Can I sleep now?" I sighed.

"Fine, be that way," I said. Envy smirked and I turned away from him, cuddling up the best I could in the chair. Surprisingly, I actually fell alseep.

I woke up with my eyes closed and light shining through my eyelids. Yawning, I turned over on my other side away from the sun and cuddled into the blanket more. After five minutes of trying to get myself asleep with no prevail, I sat up and stretched my arms. I opened my eyes to see...a purple room. Where was I again? I turned my head to see a body lying next to me.

"Ian?" I asked. No answer, so I poked the mass. It didn't respond so I poked it again.

"Ian?" I repeated. The mass sighed irritably.

"What do you want?" it asked. Woah. That voice wasn't Ian's voice. It was way to feminine.

"Uh...," was all I could say. Another sigh came from the stranger and he sat up, glaring at me. I jumped out of the bed when I saw who it was.

"E-Envy?" I stuttered as everything came back to me.

"Yeah, who else?" he asked.

"Why was I in your bed?" I asked.

"I got up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, came back, and thought you looked cold. So I moved you into the bed, where it was warmer. But don't think I'll be all nice to you. Dante would kill me if she found you frozen in my bedroom," Envy explained. Once again, I was intimidated. He said it with such hatefulness that it took a few seconds to get my thoughts together.

"Um, o-okay. Well, I guess I'll go find the kitchen," I said and left the room to Envy.

* * *

(POV Switch)

"Al? Yoohoo, Al!" I said, waving a hand in the dreaming boy's face. Alphonse's eyes seemed to flash back into reality as he looked at me in question. "I'm gonna go for a walk, okay? So don't worry your little head off about me. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Alright, don't get into any trouble," he said as he went back to daydreaming. I sighed and turned to walk out the door. Lately, that's all Al has been doing. I made one last look at Al before walking out of the hotel room. I walked down to the front doors and left the building.

It was dark out, probably around 7 P.M. I walked where my feet led me; which was nowhere in particular. I could've swore I heard footsteps behind me, though when I turned to see who it was no one was there. Freaky. I walked backwards into an alley, making sure no one was following me, then turned around and bumped into something.

"Hey, watch where you're go- Oh, pardon me young lady," said a voice. I looked up to see a man with sunglasses on. He had spiky hair and a brown jacket with fur lining on and black pants.

"Uh, sorry. I'll be on my way now," I said, standing up. I turned around and tried to walk away, but a hand caught the hood of my jacket.

"Really, now what's a pretty little lady like you running around out here? You know, you could get into trouble," the man said. He smiled at me and I saw the sharpness of his teeth. It scared the crap out of me.

"I-"

"Hush!" the man said, bringing a finger to my lips. "You just hold tight, girlie. We're going back to the Devil's Nest."

* * *

(Another POV Switch!)

I was now seated at a table, bringing a spoonful of Cheerios to my mouth. I sat there in silence for some pretty boring minutes, eating cereal. That was until Envy burst through the doors and almost made me choke on milk.

"What do--you--want?" I asked between gags.

"Eat this," Envy demanded while slamming his hand down onto the table. I managed to stop gagging and grabbed what Envy placed on the table. It was one of those red stones.

"Oh yeah. Whoops," I muttered while swallowing it whole. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic. Now come with me," Envy growled.

"But I'm-" Envy turned and glared at me which stopped me in the middle of my sentence. "Uh, okay. I'm coming."

"That's what I thought," Envy muttered. We got halfway down the hallway until I started asking questions again.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because."

"Why are you being reluctant?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"Why are you being a meaner?"

"Because I am a meaner! Okay? Stop asking me so many questions!" Envy yelled. I was about to say something, but bit my tongue instead. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to make him more upset. So I stayed quiet until Envy stopped walking. He stopped so abruptly I walked into him. What I found strange was that he didn't even budge. He must be strong. Envy stepped to the side and I saw a small group of people. One a female with an hourglass figure wearing a long black dress that showed a little too much cleavage. She had long glove-looking-like things going all the way up her arm, stopping a few inches before her shoulder. The woman had long, wavy black hair and one of those snake tattoos on the middle of her collar bone.

Another one was short and, well, fat. He was bald and had the strangest eyes. I also saw a kid with long black hair who I assumed to be a boy. He was wearing clothes similar to Envy but with shorts instead of a skort and he also had sleeves on his shirt. He didn't have a headband either. Another male was that King Bradley dude. The last one was a female, also shaped like an hourglass but with less curves then the other woman. She was wearing a black strap dress without any cleavage showing and had long brown hair. Her snake tattoo was on the left side of her collar bone.

"Malice, this is Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, Pride, and Sloth," Envy said. "Guys, Malice. The new homunculus." There's that word again.

"Where's the ouroborus?" Wrath asked.

"We don't know yet," Envy said, taking a seat on the couch to the left of me. I sat in the lounge chair on the right side.

"How do you know if she's a homunculus then?" Wrath asked.

"Because she has regeneration powers you idiot," Envy replied. Wrath glared at Envy and turned to me.

"Hi Malice! How old are you?" he asked.

"Um, seventeen last time I checked," I replied. "And you?"

"Nine!"

"Oh. That's nice."

"You look like you could use a makeover," Lust said. I scoffed.

"What a confidence booster, that was," I said while rolling my eyes. Envy smirked and so did Lust.

"Hey! It's not my fault I've been practically dead for the past few months," I defended.

"Why don't you go wash up dear, you're getting the furniture all dirty," Sloth said.

"Envy? Doesn't that mean your sheets are dirty too?" I asked.

"Nope. I've washed them already," Envy replied. I replied with a quite 'oh' and stood up.

"Well, would anybody be so kind as to show me the way to the bathroom?" I asked. Envy rolled his eyes.

"Sure," Sloth said. I followed her out of the room.

"Oh! I don't have any clean clothes," I said.

"Don't worry about that. Lust and I went shopping for you," Sloth said. I nodded as we turned into another room. The room was white and golden with toilets and sinks and two bathtubs. I suspected this to be the bathroom.

"Here. Towels are behind that door, and I'll go get you some clothes," Sloth said. She turned out of the room, closing the door behind her. Here we go. Shall I go with Tub Number One or Tub Number Two? Hm...Tub Number Two is bigger, while Tub Number One is....exactly the same. Alright, let's go with Tub Number Two! Why? Because Tub One needed cleaning. Gross, I know.

I walked up to the second bathtub and turned on the faucet. After spending a minute looking for the drain, I finally found it and adjusted the water to a comfortable temperature. I decided to wait for Sloth to drop off the clothes before stripping because well, it'd just be awkward if she walked in on me pulling off my shirt.

A few minutes later I found myself lying in a bubbly paradise. The clothes I were going to put on after this were lying on the sink, folded in a perfect square. I believe there was a shirt and pants instead of a dress. My hair took forever to wash. It was _long._ Dirty too, which only made it harder. If I sat at the edge of the tub facing the edge, my hair would stretch out to the middle. And this tub was huge. That's a lot of hair. I made a mental note to cut it after this bath.

By the time I was up and out of the tub the water was dyed a light red. The red was from blood. It was gross. I towel dried my hair a tad bit before slipping into the clothes Sloth and Lust had gotten me. The shirt was black and long sleeved that fit my upper arm and slowly grew larger as they went along my arms; kind of like bell-bottom jeans but on the arms instead. The shirt showed off my shoulders, the top of it resting just barely on the top of them. The bottom of the shirt cut off slightly below my rib cage. The pants were also black and were bell-bottomed. The outfit didn't come with shoes though. I thought I looked pretty nice in it, personally.

That's when I noticed the strange red lines on my body. Two started at me stomach, one left of my belly button and one right of it. They went around to my back where they turned and went up half my back as separate lines, then turned again and joined together all the way up to the bottom of my neck. Both the end and the beginning of the lines had little doughnut circles on them. What was really strange was that the lines also went over the clothes. I made a note to asked about the lines later. I still had hair to fix.

My hair was now brushed out and dry (**A/N: **Yeah, I know it was wet a few seconds ago. But I kinda had to speed through time here, heh.) and it just brushed the top of my waist. I took a pair of barber scissors and cut my hair so it only touched the middle of my back. I also cut my bangs so they looked more like bangs. The bangs swept to the left of my face. I also cut my hair into layers and made the ends look more jagged.

After everything was finished, there was a clump of hair on the floor and I was satisfied with myself. I picked up the hair and threw it into a near by trash can and walked out of the bathroom. Outside I was met with Sloth, Lust, Envy, and Wrath.

"Wow! Malice, you look pretty!" Wrath exclaimed. I blushed and smiled nervously at Wrath.

"Yes, you do look a lot better," Lust added.

"Oh, what's this? Look, she has the lines now!" Sloth acknowledged. All I could do was blush as the three homunculi gawked at my makeover.

"I still think she looks like dirt," Envy hissed. Everybody stopped talking and looked at Envy. He was glaring at me. After a few seconds, he walked away. Just like that. He walked away without a word.

"Don't mind him, dear. He's an ass all the time," Sloth said. I chuckled. Sloth, Lust, Wrath, and I all went back to conversing with one another.

* * *

**Angie: **Okay, I know I don't usually end a chapter this way but WOAH!! Flippin' WOAH!!! This is like, 2,000 words longer than I expected it to be!!! I'm hoping to get a lot of reviews on this chapter!!


	7. Finding Fear

**Angie: **Hi! It's me again. I'd like to thank ALL my reviewers for reviewing! Sorry, this computer is slow and I can't check all the names. This is probably the most reviews I've had for one chapter! Thanks a bunch you guys!

**Wrath:** Can I have a cookie?

**Angie:** Sure, after you do the disclaimer. Is that okay?

**Wrath: **Yes! Angie does not own Fullmetal Alchemist, me, mommy, Envy, or anyone else. Cookie now!

**Angie:** *hands Wrath a cookie* On-

**Envy: ***appears out of no where* Onto the story! (Angie: STOP THAT!!)

* * *

**Chapter Six: Finding Fear**

I was sitting on a couch, staring at wallpaper. Fun-fun, right? _Right._ Wrath wasn't even being energetic. That's saying something. This house is completely boring. Really, I feel like just walking out of here and killing innocent people for no reason. Guess that's why they call me "Malice", heh. I sighed, silently wishing I was "trustworthy enough" to go out on a mission. I would even go with Envy if I had to. I'll do anything to get out of this house.

"Malice," Wrath whined.

"What?" I replied.

"Play a game with me," Wrath said.

"Depends. What game?" I asked. Wrath hesitated for a second, as if thinking about a game he'd like to play.

"Truth or dare?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not? Do you want to go first?" I asked. Wrath nodded. He asked me the big question and I answered with truth.

"Do you think Envy's hair is dyed green?" Wrath asked.

"Hm. No I don't, because with him being the Ultimate Mask he can make his hair any natural color he wants to," I replied. Wrath nodded, understanding my reason.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare!"

"Hm...I dare you to call Envy 'daddy'," I said. Wrath smirked and stood up. He motioned me to follow him and I did. We walked into Envy's bedroom, and there Envy was reading a book.

"Daddy!" Wrath whined. He ran up and hugged Envy. Envy had a surprised look on his face that turned to a disgusted one. I stood there watching and snickering. Envy shoved Wrath off of him and glared at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Envy growled.

"Playing truth or dare!" Wrath cut in. "Do you wanna play?" Envy raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth from me to Wrath.

"Sure," Envy said.

"Yay! Okay, ask someone truth or dare now, Envy!" Wrath exclaimed.

"Wrath. Truth or dare," Envy demanded.

"Truth!"

"Ugh...would you date Malice by free will?" Envy asked.

"Sure, why not? She's nice," Wrath said. Envy smirked and I just held my breath for the awkward moment. It came and went and it was now Wrath's turn to ask the question. He picked Envy.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell Lust you love her," Wrath said. Envy threatened to smack Wrath silly but I explained to him that he had to follow through. With one final glare, Envy stormed out of the room.

"He isn't going to do it," Wrath said. I shrugged.

"Well, I'm done. Later," I said. I waved and walked out of the room. I decided to go out and wander around for awhile, maybe get a bite to eat. Sighing, I stepped downstairs and left the building. I took one step outside and froze. We were in an underground city. An _underground_ city. How the hell do they find food down here?

An idea popped up in my head. Maybe since I have this way crazy mind I could make people? Not real people of course. Fake people. Hollograms that seem weirdly real. Surely my imaginary people would be willing to play a game with me or something. Wrath is, well, too little-kiddish and Envy hates me...so I'll just make my own friends. Yeah. That sounds like a good idea.

I pictured a boy in my head, my age, with short light brown hair and a lightly toned body. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with some khaki cargo shorts that went down to the bottom of his knees. The boy has dark, misty gray eyes, like me. His skin had a light tan but not light enough to make him look un-cute. He wasn't what some people would say hot, but he was kinda cute. I closed my eyes and focused on the boy until I felt a hand touch my arm. I opened my eyes and there the boy stood.

"Hi," he said, lacing my fingers with his. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hi. What's your name?" I asked. The boy shrugged.

"You haven't named me yet," he said.

"Oh. Um...do you like the name Vincent?" I asked.

"Sure, sounds nice to me. Vincent. Yeah," he replied.

"So Vincent, should we make another imaginary person?" I asked. Vincent nodded.

"Yeah, probably. Games are more fun when there's three people," he said. "Or four even."

"Okay," I said. I closed my eyes and pictured a girl, with shoulder-length dark cherry red hair. Her bangs swept to the left side of her face. The girl I pictured had on long white pants with dark red shirt that had sleeves that came down to her elbows. The shirt was slightly V-cut, and the bottom of the shirt rested slightly below her waist-line. The shirt also had little pink flowers at the far right of the shirt, touching the hem and coming up to about halfway up her ribcage. Her eyes were a mystifying green. I focused on the girl until I heard Vincent say 'hi'. I opened my eyes and there the girl was, standing next to Vincent.

"Hello," the girl said.

"I'm Vincent." Vincent nodded at the girl and let go of my hand. He held the hand he was holding my hand with and held it out to the girl to shake. The girl shook his hand and smiled at him.

"Do you like the name Ebony?" I asked.

"Yes, very pretty," she said.

"Okay. Hello Ebony. My name is Malice," I said.

"Oh, I already know that. I came from your mind, remember? I know everything you know and more," Ebony said. _And more....that's kind of creepy,_ I thought. I shoced the comment out of my head and clapped my hands.

"Alright, should I make another imaginary person? Or should we figure up a game to play?" I asked. Vincent and Ebony looked at me and smirked. Woah, scary.

"How about we play..." Vincent started.

"Pranks?" Ebony finished.

"Sure. What do you think, Malice?" Vincent asked.

"Uh, okay," I said. Thank God. I thought they were going to say something like "Kill the First Person You See".

* * *

(POV Switch!!!!)

I stormed into the kitchen and sat myself down in a chair by the window. Stupid Wrath and Malice and their stupid little games. I noticed Malice standing outside; she must've quit that Truth or Dare crap that Wrath came up with. Then I noticed the boy standing next to her. At first I thought he was Pride because of his brown hair. But that boy was too young to be Pride. There was also another girl. I didn't recognize her at all. Nobody else should be here. I sighed furiously and got up to go outside and see what the hell is going on.

"What the hell?" I murmured as I stepped outside. Malice turned to look at me.

"Oh, hi Envy," she said. Her voice had a tint of shock in it. "What're you doing out here?"

"What am I doing out here, you ask? I'm wondering why the hell those two are here!" I shouted, pointing at the two strangers. Malice looked at them and back at me. The two strangers also looked at me.

"Uh, this is Ebony and Vincent," Malice said.

"How'd they get here?" I demanded.

"They're imaginary people. I made them with my mind," Malice said. My eyes widened slightly, but when back to glaring a nano second later.

"You did, did you? Well make them go away and get your ass in the mansion!" I shouted. Malice looked taken aback, but got herself together and looked at Vincent and Ebony.

"Good-bye," she muttered as the two suddenly disappeared. Malice turned to me again and walked up the gstairs, staring at the ground the whole time. I glared at her and walked into the house after her. Malice didn't say anything; she just walked upstairs to the room we were currently sharing. I wanted to follow her up there, but I decided not to. Instead I went and talked to Lust and Sloth.

About twenty minutes later, I went upstairs to go to my room. I walked inside and there Malice was, laying on my bed with her waist-and-up hanging off the side. She had a book in her hand and her eyes scanned over the pages as if she was reading. I closed the door and she looked at me.

"Hello," she said flatly before returning to the book.

"Get off my bed," I hissed. Malice slipped off the bed and landed head-first on the floor, the rest of her body falling limply to the floor. She didn't seem phased and she kept her eyes glued to the yellowed pages of the book. I knew something was wrong-- either that or she's just too involved in the book-- but I didn't ask. I sat down on my bed and scanned the pages of the book Malice was reading.

"Are you going to stay like that all night?" I asked. Malice didn't answer me, but instead sat up with her back against the bed. I sighed.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" I demanded. Malice suddenly snapped the book shut and tossed it at the chair she slept on the other night. The book hit the back of the chair and fell into the seat, flipping open to the fourth chapter.

"I didn't think you wanted to talk," Malice muttered.

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" I asked her. Malice didn't reply and that's wat verified it. She was afraid of me. Good, that means she'll listen to me. I smirked and layed down on my bed, and I fell asleep with that smirk still on my face.


End file.
